Seven Colors of the Rainbow
by Miss Meira
Summary: Oneshot. Post timeskip. Robin and Nami make Luffy write a letter. A letter about his beloved brother.


**A/N: Sooo, I wrote this in one sitting in hopes of getting my FT muse back. If you've read my FT fanfic, I apologize. I'll update soon. It's halfway done. I just can't get One Piece out of my head.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece isn't mine. Otherwise, Ace wouldn't have died. *sniff***

**Seven Colors of The Rainbow**

Hello!

I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who'll be the Pirate King! Right now, I don't have any idea why Nami and Robin are making me write this stuff.

They probably think I don't know how to write. That's stupid. Just because I don't read or have books up the library—and lemme say that Zoro never reads, too! He's just looking at pictures of swords—doesn't mean I can't write good stuff. Makino—hey Makino! If you're reading this, hi! How're you? I'm doing fine with my crew. I can't wait to go back and visit!—taught me along with Ace. I just hate writing. It's not fun!

So again, Nami, Robin, why are they making me write this?

They wanted me to write the things on my mind. That's stupid! Even for Nami and Robin! Of course, it's meat!

But Nami beat me up and said to write other stuff aside from meat. That's impossible! How's there anything more than meat on someone's mind? Robin then explained to me to write stuff about Ace.

All righty then!

Ace, huh? What can I say about him? I don't know where to start. He's my big brother!

It's a really—and I mean reaaaally—long story, how he became my big brother. It's a pain to write! Nami threatened to beat me again when I said I was done a minute ago. She wanted me to write everything down! But I said I don't know where to start. Robin suggested that I should try using imagery. When she asked if I knew what that was, I scoffed at her. I mean, I'm not _that_ stupid, Robin.

Because I was getting pissed off at Nami's yelling and hitting, I got away from the deck where me and my crew are hanging out and went up the Nest.

There. I can finally write without Nami crossing out what I write. Hmm, where was I? Right. Robin said gallery and I had Usopp's art works in mind. He called them Usopp Gallery Pirates. It was cool! But I think mine is better.

I start to draw Jii-chan and Dadan—I had put two large circles and they would be the bodies. Jii-chan and Dadan are both fat, you know—when I heard shouts from the deck. When I look from the window, I see why.

A giant rainbow, like as tall as those guys we met at the garden island, is right in front of us. I don't know why we didn't see it before. Maybe it suddenly appeared, like a mystery rainbow! Everyone is having fun looking at it. And Sanji brought out drinks!

I get ready to jump down and join the fun. But I stop when the sun appeared behind the rainbow and shines in different colors. It's so cool! The deck is blue and indigo. The nest is all red.

I shake when I look at my hands and see it in red. And it's not the first time I see my hands red.

I turn them into fists and sit down. Ace, my big brother, died two years ago and after spending my time training, I thought I have somehow accepted his death. Yes, I can talk about it, but the feelings are still here. Funny how I can write so fast when I didn't want to.

And then something happens. When I look at my red fist, I remember my Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. I made it up for Ace. And when I look at the nest now, I forget Marineford. I see Ace.

Red. Ace's fire.

I look at the big rainbow and write down the colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, blue-violet (?), and violet.

I decided. I don't wanna talk about how Ace and I met and became brothers. I wanna talk about Ace using the seven colors of the rainbow.

Red. It's obviously Ace's fire. I didn't know he had the Mera Mera no Mi before meeting him in Alabasta. I also remember how Ace made me chase him in the forest for a long time, leaving me with wild animals and throwing me into a cliff. I can feel he's angry at me. But I didn't care. I wanted him to be my friend, and he didn't seem to have friends, so I thought we should be friends. His anger was like the fire that tried to kill us at the Gray Terminal, I can tell.

Orange. Isn't fire orange, too? So it can be Ace's fire again! I think Ace likes oranges, though.

Yellow. I think yellow is sappy. And Ace was not sappy. But the sun is yellow, right? And the sun is always happy when it's yellow, right? Ace is definitely like the sun! When we got older, he became kinder. Not like Sabo, though. Ah, speaking of Sabo….

Green. This reminds me of how we train in the forest back home. Me, Ace, and Sabo. We fought tigers, bears, crocodiles, and danpas, and of course, ate them! Damn, I'm getting hungry. And Sanji said he'd only give me food once I finish this.

Okay!

Blue. Back home, we have a base, a treehouse! We can see East Blue and a whole lotta place from up there! So if it's blue, I can imagine the sea and also the skies. Looking at them makes me feel free. And freedom is something I'm sure Ace had.

Violet-Blue. I don't even know this color exists! Much like I didn't know I'd have an awesome big brother like Ace! Damn, I can't think anymore. I'm hungry.

Violet. The last! The first thing I remember was Ace's pirate crew's tattoo on his back. It's violet, right? I'm really, really happy that Ace had joined a great crew. He deserved having more than me and Sabo. He thought I need caring all the time, but then, who's gonna care for him?

I think that's part of my job as his little brother.

So Nami, Robin, you want me to write about Ace? That's stupid! There can never be enough words to say about Ace. The colors of the rainbow aren't even enough. They don't seem right. I can't put the right words.

For now, he was, and will always be, my big brother.

**A/N: Sooo, I don't know what happened with this. Was it okay? I think it's pretty weird! I was planning a quick drabble one-shot but this came out instead. Sorry for any typos.**

**Still, I hope you loved it. I wanna write something sad but couldn't. It's one am and I have a class tomorrow. Darn it.**

**Leave me your thoughts. :)**


End file.
